pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mikayla Makoola
Mikayla Makoola is a royalty in Kinkow. She's the royal advisor's daughter who, in addition to being masterfully proficient with her swords, has a lot of knowledge about Kinkow's history, and indeed acts as the twin kings' main informant regarding the lore and everyday practices of the island. She is the tritagonist of Pair of Kings. History Mikayla met Brady and Boomer when they first entered the castle. She showed them to their room, Brady almost said sack to normal when the twins learned that to turn a mermaid back to normal all you need is to spray them with salt water. Season One When she met Brady, Mikayla thought he was a little weird even though Brady tries to impress her in some episodes. Its unknown if Mikayla likes Brady or not. She often uses her skill to save the day, or intimidate the kings. Season Two In Season 2 Mikayla starts to like King Brady. In the episode "The Evil King" she dreams of almost kissing him, and later actually does. Season Three In season 3, ever since Brady left, Mikayla is crazy and soft and vulnerable at the same time. She also seems scary, too overprotective, and even dangerous. She doesn't seem to think straight from time to time, and it is now known that she has a Machete named Stabetha. She also realizes that she's nerdy and dorky but she becomes more of a friend to the kings. Her self esteem went down and will change for people to like her, Mikayla seems to avoid having fun. Boz doesn't like her since she looks like his ex-girlfriend and she doesn't like him either. Mikayla seems to have had changed personality ever since Brady left. Physical Appearance Mikayla has dark, chestnut-toned hair paired with hazel eyes and a slender build. She tends to lean towards wearing shorter shorts and dresses that are printed with bold colors and strong accents. Mikayla also wears a a arm ring around her upper ARM. She has proven many times to be one of the strongest girls on the island. Mikayla is also considered attractive, according to many parties on the island. Personality Mikayla's sassy, bossy, strong, and self-confident. She also seems to have great skill at hand to hand combat. She promised to have the kings stay away from trouble. She first appeared celebrating the return of the twin kings. She then shows a tour of the castle to them. Ever since the first episode the twin kings liked her. Boomer thinks she's pretty, Brady has a big crush on her and has shown it in every episode, But Boz On The Other Hand Hates her. She is also the best trained security member on the island, other than her father, Mason, and is left in charge whenever he must leave. In "Big Kings On Campus" she said to Brady and Tristan that she got a scar on her neck from tackling a crocodile. Mason, the hero of Kinkow, is Mikayla's father. She likes King Brady, despite being confused about what she really feels. She kissed him in The Evil King. Mikayla is obsessed with weapons. She names them and hides them in her clothes. She named her machete Stabitha. Weaponry Mikayla often turns to her machete, which she has dubbed the name "Stabitha" in combat. It is rare to see her without some sort of weaponry, as she puts the safety of both the kings and their empire first. Mikayla has also proven to be just as beneficial in hand-to-hand combat. She has also been trained to fight utilizing the environment around her. Abilities Mikayla can fly using her Nanju Belt. Mikayla is greatly strong, just like her Dad, and she knows hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. Mikayla has a great Swordsmanship. Mikayla also uses Ambush, Stealth, and Cunning when it comes to sneaking on some Dark side Monsters. Appearances Quotes "And now we have a king called Boomer" ( To Brady) "My dad made pool table...out of the bones of boys who asked me out" - Return of the Kings ---- talking to Roger "We need girl guards." "Oh, my dad's going to freak." "Watch me do my thing." "Leave at once or face the consequences." "How am I doing? I'm a mermaid. A seaturtle winked at me. And I liked it. And now eveywhere I go this creepy hermit crab follows me around playing calypso music." - A Mermaid's Tail ---- "So, uh, when they threw toast at you this morning, was the toaster attached?" "I'm not dressed for breakfast, I'm dressed for the first day back to school." - Big Kings On Campus _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Eat my sludge, Lucas! You don't dump me, I dump you!" "But what if I still like you?" Let him out of the net Lucus we Had a Deal. - The Ex Factor ---- "Come on, let's go cheat." "You feel weird?!'' I'' feel weird!" -The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer Trivia *She is one-sixteenth sasquatch because her father is 1/8. *When Brady left Kinkow, she hasn't dated anyone when she was in Kinkow. *Mikayla speaks the Tarantula langauge. *According to Sabrina her favorite color is blue. *Her ex-boyfriend is Lucas, a sea raider who looks like a less attractive version of Boomer with dreads. Boomer even dressed up like him so that they can perform the "dumping ritual" trying to help Brady. Even when Brady points out how similar they look, Boomer replies ''"Yeah, if I took an ugly stick and beat myself with it" ,''implying that Boomer does not think they look anything alike. *She dated Lucas for two years. *She also in a way dated Boomer whilst he was impersonating Lucas for two hours as stated in the episode, " The Ex-Factor" *In Kings of Legend, she easially beat Mason in a swordfight. In Sleepless in the Castle, she beat him quickly in hand-to-hand. *When Brady left she wanted a chance to talk to him and that she was confused but had feelings for him. *She holds a grudge against Sabrina. *In Pair of Jokers, Mikayla does the impossible by getting from the plaza to the king's room in under three seconds. She claims that she managed to do it because she "gets mad when someone messes with her hair." In season three, her explanations are "I'm everywhere" and "I walked". *She kissed Brady in The Evil King. *She went to prom with a zebra. *Mikayla implies that once, a mummy asked her to dance. *She can hold Lanny Parker with just one hand. *She owns a Nanju belt. *Mikayla cut a paper fan into paper dolls and made the wood disappear after throwing it into the air and cutting it for a few seconds. *In Pair of Prom Kings, she got struck by lightning on the head and survived. The only thing that happened to her was her hair got messed up, but she somehow managed to fix this in a few minutes without a hairbrush. *She was able too see a pirate sneaking up behind her even though she was hugging Mason. *Mikayla was too heavy for Boomer, but she lifted Boomer with ease. This and when she stomped on Mason's foot in Kings of Legend show that she is either super heavy, super strong, or both. *She tacked a crocodile, and presumably won, although she got a scar. *Mikayla may have more snot than average, as she sneezed gallons of snot per second in Big Mama Waka, although this may be a waka waka side effect. *Many fans blame Mikayla for Brady leaving the island because she wouldn't date him. *In Beach Bully Bingo, when Mikayla stepped on the balcony, the entire island cheered. *She can give bone-crushing hugs. She also states that she is over twice as strong as anybody else on Kinkow. This may include her dad. *Mikayla is loved by many boys in the series, such as Brady, Lucas, and No Beard. *When she is embarrassed, she hides in a hair helmet. *She is the strongest girl in the world. *She can easily flip Brady. *Mikayla can charm boys into doing whatever she wants. *She knocked Pierce, who called her Pocahotness, down by flicking him. *In Return of the Kings, she states that she can build rafts very quickly. *She gave a name to her machete: Stabitha. *She can imitate a dolphin impossibly well. *In Meet the Parents, she used a hammerspace ability when she pulled weapons out of nowhere. In Two Kings and a Devil Baby, she pulls a rope out of nowhere. * In Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou? Mikayla moves impossibly fast to tie up No Beard. It is unknown how she did this. Later, in Thumb & Thumber, Mikayla does the same thing in the battle with Tom Thumb. *In Long Live The Kings, she mentions that she can do 1,000 crunches in a row without breaking a sweat. *She is very pretty and knows it, as she claims that she is "too pretty" to get taken by the bat again. Brady calls her hot many times. Some nicknames from this are Pocahotness (by Pierce) and Queen of Hot-Stralia (by Brady). *She has shown many superhuman abilities throughout the series, such as: super speed(Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou, Thumb & Thumber), teleportation(Pair of Jokers, The Trouble With Doubles, Sleepless in the Castle, Two Kings and a Devil Baby), hammerspace (Meet the Parent), incredible accuracy(Return of the Kings, Long Live the Kings), and super strength (Beach Bully Bingo). *As a mermaid, a sea turtle winked at her, and she stated that she liked it. *Her closest friends are Boomer, Brady, and Candis, and she is becoming closer to Boz. *Ever since Mikady left Brady, she began to behave strangely. She began to have an obsession on her machete called the Dziabata. Pair-of-kings-kelsey-chow-1.jpg Mitchel-musso-brakayla-kings-11.jpg 332407.jpg 337430.jpg Pair Of Kings S02E11 Big Mama Waka Part 2 155.jpg Pair Of Kings S02E08 How I Met Your Brother 008.jpg 04752f5d7848d636ac2e3810037d6010.jpg Mikayla_da_mermaid.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-05-11h39m45s43.png vlcsnap-2012-05-05-23h41m59s102.png BoomerFantasyMikayla.png Mikayla old.jpg|Mikayla old Mikayla 01.JPG See Also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes of Kinkow Category:Makoola Family